reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Guns
are weapons found in Red Dead Redemption that are unlocked in Multiplayer by completing a set of Weapon Challenges. As the name denotes, the guns are gold plated. Separately, there are golden guns in single player that were originally available for pre-orders and have subsequently been released as DLC for 80 microsoft points (About $.99). Multiplayer thumb|300px|This video shows all of the golden guns in Red Dead Redemption Golden Guns, in Multiplayer, are intended as a sign of prestige, indicating that a player has completed all of the challenges for that weapon. See the Weapon Challenges page for details on these challenges. Most weapons in Multiplayer can be made golden, with the following exceptions: Throwing Knives, Hunting Knife, Cattleman Revolver, Lasso, Holy Water, Undead Bait, Boom Bait, and the Blunderbuss. The guns in a player's inventory are not designated as "Golden" or otherwise noted, instead the golden appearance is just automatic whenever the gun is drawn. This works for guns picked up off of a dead enemy or picked up from a weapon chest as well as those unlocked in the player's inventory. Note that only the metal parts of a weapon are golden. Other parts (wood, ivory...) remain normal. When the golden weapon leaves the person, it returns to normal, such as when the tomahawk is thrown. Weapons such as the Fire Bottle and Dynamite have gold plating, but are reverted back to original form when they are dropped. After advancing into Legend (restarting back at level 1) any earned golden guns will remain golden, even though the associated weapon challenges are reset to zero. It is best to check the challenge stats for each non-golden gun prior to accepting Legend so that any that are close to earning golden status can be completed first. Golden Weapons are unlocked through competitive matches, and cannot be unlocked through free roam. However, the golden weapon will transfer over into free roam. They are unlocked upon getting 100 headshots with that weapon. There will be 2 sets of challenges, 100 kills (for people that are just doing challanges) or 100 headshots (For the Golden Gun.) Both will need to be completed, however each headshot counts as a kill. There are also less honorable ways to get golden guns. One is called "Boosting", which is looked down upon. Basically, you go into a match with friends, and take turns getting headshots under an unlimited amount of time. Then there is modding, which is taking the model of the weapon, say a knife, and coloring it in gold. Keep in mind, Microsoft bans modders if you are caught. Golden Weapons such as dynamite or fire bottles are unlocked in a different way, getting a double kill, a triple kill, then a bag carrier kill. Since Fire bottles cannot kill with just one bottle, it is almost impossible to get a double kill, let alone triple kill. Single Player The Golden Guns were initially available through pre-order. Unlike golden guns in multiplayer, the single player golden guns actually have an effect besides appearance - additional fame is earned with each kill. The pre-order code makes the same two Golden Guns available during the Undead Nightmare Single Player campaign (this may require saving the game, going to the pause menu, and loading the game that was just saved). There is no fame or honor in Undead Nightmare, so the additional fame bonus does not apply. On April 13th 2011, the ability to make guns golden in single-player was provided as a DLC. The DLC costs $0.99/£0.79 (or 80 Microsoft Points) and makes most weapons that the player owns golden (with the unfortunate exceptions of the thrown weapons, DLC weapons, and the Hunting Knife). The fame bonus noted above also applies. For players who wish to undo the effect of the pre-order code or DLC after installation, Rockstar created a support article detailing how this can be done: How to turn off Golden Guns in Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics Golden Guns are gold plated in appearance and nothing else. The exception of this are the two gold weapons that come with the pre-ordered version of Red Dead Redemption. The Repeater Carbine and the Cattleman Revolver, the two pre-ordered weapons, will give you fame with each kill, allowing you to make progress much faster towards increased fame. Trivia *The Explosive Rifle is by far the hardest gun to get golden due to many factors: **The gun is only accessable in Stronghold matches. **The player is only given a maximum of 6 shots per game (8 if you steal the gun both times) **Fort Mercer doesn't have it, as well as Escalera only has it once. **The rifle is permanently set at Expert Mode. *The Tomahawk is the second hardest weapon to get golden due to it being the most inaccurate weapon in the game. *Guns made golden in multiplayer do not transfer over to Single Player. *Every time a golden weapon is earned, a Title is also granted in the weapons category of the Outfitter. *Some guns, like the High Power Pistol, have engravings. *Since there's no Honor or Fame in Undead Nightmare or multiplayer, golden guns works just as normal weapons. Gallery File:Golden_M1897_RDR.png|A Golden gun Golden DAR.jpg|Gold Double-Action Revolver. Red-Dead-Redemption-Golden-Gun-Pack-DLC-Trailer_2.jpg|Marston firing the golden revolver. Golden-guns.jpg Golden Gun John.JPG John & Golden Gun.JPG rdr_golden_gun01.jpg Rdr-gun 3.jpg|Golden gun up close Gold Tomahawk.jpg|Shadow Wolf welding a Golden Tomahawk Gold Explosive Rifle.jpg|The rare and legendary Golden Explosive Rifle Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Redemption DLC Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Liars and Cheats Category:Weapons in Legends and Killers